Attention is directed to my copending application Ser. No. 21,812, filed Mar. 23, 1970, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,558, in which there is generally specified the inadequacies of the prior art, particularly as to incorrect massaging, and the cups thereof which are inadequately designed and which result in inadequate decongesting of the teat and pinching. The causes of mastitis are generally enumerated therein, and this invention improves the constancy of vacuum and lessens damage to the teats, as well as lessening the transfer of mastitis, and "Staph" bacteria.
At least one-half of the dairy cows in the United States are infected with mastitis and many with staph, and as a matter of fact much milk is sold completely illegally because it is not pure. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an inflation which will reduce the mastitis and other bacteria.
One of the causes of mastitis is inadequate sizing of the teat opening in the liner so that it tends to slip one way or the other. If the teat slips down inwardly with respect to the liner, the massaging action is changed in such a way as to injure the teat, and also the backflow of the milk will contact the teat allowing bacteria to impinge upon the teat. Flooding will interfere with proper vacuum preventing proper teat massage without which the end of the teat may be injured. On the other hand, if the teat starts to slip out of the cup, it will tend to fall off. It is the object of the present invention among others to provide a teat cup which will not allow the teat to slip in any direction once properly positioned with the teat only part way into the liner, it being well known that the teat should extend only into the upper part of the liner and not into the lower part thereof. Attention is invited to a publication by the applicant entitled "Mastitis Control Manual", published by IBA Inc., Millbury, Mass.